Miracles Can Happen
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: Davis is face with destiny as he learns of his birthright as a prince to a powerful and magnificent world and so becomes a prince/adventurer with his new team, the V-Hearts. With a bright new life, making music and new friends, will he be able to defend his kingdom when his old life unexpectedly shows up? Watch him in this musical fic!
1. Prologue

_Once upon a time, there lived a kingdom. A kingdom of prosperity, peace and happiness, ruled by a queen whose virtues were beyond comparison, whose beauty was beyond imagination and whose power was so incredible, beyond anything in existence._

_Then one day, the kingdom was attacked by a dark force. For the safety of her people, the kind queen fought dedicatedly against the dark threat._

_But this goal added conflict to her other dedication and most favoured duty…her family._

_The 10 years of the dark force's interference on the kingdom __became known as the 'Era of the Black Sun'._

_Hard decisions were made and what was once a deeply caring love was overshadowed by __ignorant __blindness..._


	2. Davis Stands Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or the songs 'Read All About It' by Emeli Sande and 'Stand Out' from the Goofy Movie. All credits go to Emeli Sande, Disney and Tevin Campbell. I own only my OCs.

* * *

In an apartment located in the city-island of Odaiba, a young boy laid on his bed, arms folded and head rested on them. His brown eyes were dull, just aimlessly staring up at the ceiling.

Davis Motomiya was not in a good mood.

It had been three days and his parents were still not home. _Three days of neglect…a new record._ And also, he got into a big fight with the DigiDestiends and got kicked out. Both generations. They won't talk to him anymore. He wasn't sure if this means he was no longer a 'DigiDestiend.' That's right. They had enough of his tardiness, his stubbornness, his 'dumbness', pretty much tired of everything about him! Davis felt heartbroken by this betrayal. His own friends just threw away like trash after he did so much for them. He still has Veemon and his D-3 but no team and no friends.

A knock came from the door.

"Go away." Davis grumbled, not wanting to see anyone in this depressed state.

The knock came back a minute later.

"I said go away!" He jumped off of his bed and opened the door to tell off whoever was bothering him, only to jump back in fright once he saw a humanoid leopard! "Gah!"

"No, no. no!" The leopard softly said, carefully stepping towards him. "I know you're scared, but please listen."

There was something about her that calmed him. Something that was nice and kind, which he never experienced before. Someone was genuinely kind to him. Feeling touched by this, he took her offered hand, finding warmth.

The leopard was a very beautiful female. She was strong, slender yet curvy with a golden-yellow body and a light white muzzle patterned with black rosettes, and long black hair with a soft navy hue falling in soft waves past her shoulders. Her round face had a small smattering of rosette freckles across her nose, strikingly clear and bright light-blue eyes bordered with black eyelashes-like markings, thick black eyelashes and eyebrows and red lips. She wore a short purple off-the-shoulders dress with slit sides, blackish-grey shorts, matching coloured strips of cloth wrapped in her hands, arms, legs and feet while exposing the claws of her feet.

She smiled as Davis opened up to her. She gently brushed the side of his face with her free hand, mindful of her claws. Then her cat-ears started twitching and her pretty face expressed worry.

"What?" Davis asked, not liking her expression.

"They're here. We have to go. Now!" She grabbed on his arms and, with impressive strength, carried him out of the apartment, incredibly fast, making him and Veemon cry all the way.

She was so fast and stealthy, no one on the streets took notice. After a fast run, she settled down in an alley and helped the two dizzy males. Then she pressed them against the wall.

"Wha-" Davis tried to utter but she covered his big mouth.

"Shush!" She hissed, her eyes looking up.

Davis followed her gaze and saw a shadow jumping over them. "What was that?"

The leopard girl gave him a different answer. "I'll get your sister. Go!"

She pushed him away and leaped away to elsewhere. He hurried away and looked over his shoulder when he got to a good distance.

"This is stupid." He muttered to himself, shoving hands into his kick the ground.

Although he already liked her, he had a feeling he was getting dragged onto another crazy destiny. With nothing else to do, he walked over to the park to clear his head. But instead, his head got blown away.

"INCOMING!"

A soccer ball powerfully stroked him on the head, forcing him down. His mind went spinning and his vision was blurry. He swore he could see and figures around him.

"Davish!" He guessed the lisp and blue blob was Veemon.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" A gentle hand slipped under his head, lifting him up.

"Of course he's not!" A soft voice, sounding almost British, snapped. "You gave him a blooming concussion!"

"Look, another Digimon!"

"Hi!"

Davis groaned, pushing himself up and blinked, his vision getting clearer. He saw two girls, older than him, with Digimon.

"Digimon!" He exclaimed.

"We noticed." The girl with the fancy voice remarked.

The other girl touched his head. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Please! You could use my head as a cannonball."

The girl started laughing and as did he. They sounded alike with spirits and energy. She placed a friendly hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm Annalise Himura." She was very attractive with waist-length, black hair in a sleek ponytail with a light short fringe with two long hair-pieces down her cheeks and in front of her ears, light-auburn eyes, fair skin, and a tall and slender figure. She wore a light-blue tank with white rims, a light-red, velvet-made, robe-like jacket with short puffy sleeves, a red rose on each shoulder, and long tie-strings, dark-blue sweatpants that stops above her ankles, white/black sneakers and a pair of red/black headphones around her neck.

She pointed to the two Digimon lively talking with Veemon, most particularly the Lopmon with rose-pink eyes and wearing pink bands with red roses that held up her ears like pigtails. "And that's my Quartz."

"Anya Suzuki" The soft yet tough girl, offering her hand and Davis just held it. She was pretty with short, wavy, dark-brown hair was short and wavy with a tangerine hairband, dark-green eyes behind black glasses, sensitive pale skin, and a tall and slim/curvy figure. She worea blue hoodie-vest over a sleeveless, tangerine-coloured shirt, violet pants held up by a brown belt, blue shoes and blue, elbow-length cuffs on her arms, and a blue laptop bag draped over her shoulder. She lifted a slim finger to a Hawkmon like Yolei, but instead of red feathers, the Hawkmon had light-yellow feathers, a red belt on the head with a black buckle. "And my Digimon partner, Helena."

"I'm Davis Motomiya and my partner is Veemon. Nice to meet ya."

Annalise easily pulled him up to his feet and Anya helped him regain his balance. Strangely, each girl held a hand of him.

**{**Cue _Read All About It _by Emeli Sande; played on classic guitar**}**

The strumming of guitar strings filled the air, catching their attention.

Davis blinked. "Huh?"

"It's coming from the talent show." Anya explained, pointing at the stage surrounded with people, just ahead of them "It's hosted by Mina Knight herself."

"The model and idol?"

"Yep!" Annalise nodded.

Then a beautiful voice sang.

_**You've got the words to change a nation**_

_**But you're biting your tongue**_

_**You've spent a life time stuck in silence**_

_**Afraid you'll say something wrong**_

_**If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song**_

_**So come on, come on**_

_** Come on, come on**_

Davis was hypnotized by the beautiful voice. So he started walking toward the show, followed by the girls and Digimon.

_**You've got a heart as loud as lions**_

_**So why let your voice be tamed**_

_**Maybe we're a little different**_

_**There's no need to be ashamed**_

_**You've got the light to fight the shadows**_

_**So stop hiding it away**_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**_

_**I wanna scream to**_

_**The words dry out**_

_**So put it in all of the papers,**_

_**I'm not afraid**_

_**They can read all about it**_

_**Read all about it oh**_

When he made it, he pushed through the crowd, determined to know the face of the mysterious singer. When he reached the stage, he froze.

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-ooooh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oooh**_

The most beautiful girl he had ever seen was on stage, sitting on a stool and playing on a golden-yellow classical guitar with a heart-shaped hole. She had long, curly/wavy, golden-blonde hair in wavy curls, with the top-half tied in a ponytail, light-tanned skin, and a slim and subtle figure. She wore a lavender-pink, long-sleeved, off-shoulder top with white lace on the top hem, pink trim below her bust with a small pink ribbon in the centre, and thin pink ribbons tied together as the straps, a pair of soft-blue jeans, white shoes, a pair of gold hoop earrings, and a simple golden necklace with a small golden heart-shaped pendent around her neck.

_**At night we're waking up the neighbours**_

_**While we sing away the blues**_

_**Making sure that we're remembered yeah**_

_**Cause we all matter too**_

_**If the truth has been forbidden**_

_**Then we're breaking all the rules**_

_**So come on, come on**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Let's get the TV and the radio**_

_**To play our tune again**_

_**It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events**_

_**There's no need to be afraid**_

_**I will sing with you my friend**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**_

_**I wanna scream to the words dry out**_

_**So put it in all of the papers,**_

_**I'm not afraid**_

_**Rhey can read all about it**_

_**Read all about it oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-ooooh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oooh**_

She opened her eyes, showing a teal-green colour. She caught sight of Davis and almost sang off-key.

_**Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people**_

_**So when did we all get so fearful?**_

_**Now we're finally finding our voices**_

_**So take a chance, come help me sing this**_

_**Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people**_

_**So when did we all get so fearful?**_

_**And now we're finally finding our voices**_

_**Just take a chance, come help me sing this**_

_**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**_

_**I wanna scream till the words dry out**_

_**So put it in all of the papers,**_

_**I'm not afraid**_

_**They can read all about it**_

_**Read all about it oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-ooooh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oooh**_

She continued on with her performance but her eyes never left Davis's.

_**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**_

_**I wanna scream to the words dry out**_

_**So put it in all of the papers,**_

_**I'm not afraid**_

_**They can read all about it**_

_**Read all about it**_

_**Oh…**_

"_Give a hand for the lovely Kokoro Hamada!"_

Kokoro gave a polite bow to the applauding people, but as she bent forward, she stared at Davis. He stared back and they both blushed.

"Kokoro!" The blonde quickly walked off stage, shyly concealing her blushing face with her hand.

Davis watched her go in a lovestruck daze. "Kokoro…"

"Aww…isn't that sweet?" Annalise suddenly came up behind him, rubbing his shoulders good-naturedly. "He's got a crush!"

"I do not!"

"The redness on your face says otherwise." Anya pointed out smartly.

Davis glared at her. Her smart words reminded him of Yolei, but they had a soft side to it. He thought of Kokoro and she overtook his mind with her beauty. He felt so different than how he felt about Kari, who never liked him back and later betrayed him.

Suddenly became determined to know the new girl, he ran off, heading to sign up.

"He's more energetic than you." Anya commented.

Annalise smiled, putting her hands on her shapely hips. "Then I like him."

* * *

While backstage, Veemon ended up getting his head stuck on a tuba and Davis helped him out. After getting the huge trumpet off, Davis peeked through the curtains and saw Matt playing with his band, The Teenaged Wolves. The DigiDestineds were at the front of the cheering crowd.

A glamorous blonde woman, with a row of sophisticated men and woman her age, sat at front, listening to the rock song played by Matt. Mina numbly nodded along the beat, noting that the music was good but not what she was looking for. Kokoro was there in the front, sitting beside a woman with very long silvery-blonde hair in an odd pigtailed hairstyle. She and the woman smiled at each other, the woman lovingly holding her hand. A rush of jealousy rushed through Davis when TK tried to make a move on Kokoro, who looked uncomfortable.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Davis said to himself, looking away.

"Need help?"

Davis turned and saw Annalise, Anya, Quartz and Helena. Anya was setting up her violet laptop.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Annalise stared at him like he was crazy. Then she laid a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "I just like helping people."

Davis smiled back. Feeling more confident, he pulled down his goggles over his eyes and gave a thumbs' up. Anya returned the gesture.

Quartz used her ear to turn on a music player and Helena worked up a projector on stage.

"Hey!" Matt shouted to whoever was backstage. "Knock it off- AH!"

Veemon pulled on a lever, opening a trap door which was directly under Matt's feet. Everyone outside gasped as the blonde lead fell into the trap. The men in Mina's group of friends went into a protective mode. One handsome man placed his hands on the pigtailed woman and Kokoro.

"That'sh for Davish!" Veemon exclaimed.

A voice that was totally unique rang through the hall. It was lively, harmonic, incredible…

_**Open up your eyes take a look at me**_**_  
_If the picture fits in your memory_  
_I've been dreaming by the rhythm like the beat of a heart_  
_And I won't stop until I start to stand out__**

The lights went on. A figure posing coolly was displayed on the projector screen. The figure pulled a few cool moves as he sang.

_**Some people settle for the typical thing**_**_  
_Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings_  
_It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time_  
_Before I move to the front of the line__**

The crowd relaxed and acted excitedly. Kokoro fidgeted in her chair, somehow having a good idea who the mystery man was.

_**And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make**_**_  
_Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes…__**

"What are you smiling about?" The blonde woman beside her asked teasingly.

Kokoro blushed and buried her face in the cat she held. It was actually a Gatomon, with with silvery-white fur, blue stripes instead of purple, pink clawed gloves with blue stripes on each, and blue tuffs on her ear-tips and a lighter gold tailring on her tail. The feline Digimon had a pale-gold hoop earring in her right ear, and a lavender-pink scarf tied into a bow around her throat.

_**To stand out**_**_  
_Above the crowd_  
_Even if I gotta shout out loud_  
_'Til mine is the only face you see_  
_Gonna stand out 'til you notice me__**

_**If the squeaky wheels always getting the grease**_**_  
_I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace_  
_And I'll do it all again, when I get it done_  
_Until I become your number one__**

Davis sang and danced like he never thought he could. He didn't thought he would be any good at this…

_**No method to the madness and means of escape**_**_  
_Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape_  
_It ain't a question of 'how' just a matter of when_  
_You get the message that I'm trying to send__**

_**I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head**_**_  
_And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end…__**

…And then his dancing feet got wrapped up in the curtains.

"WAH!" He fell backwards, somersaulting and managed to get back up on his feet…right on stage.

The crowd (apart from the shocked DigiDestineds) roared for his appearance, finding his performance amazing. But he was still nervous and his confidence was lowering. He went on singing while standing.

_**To stand out**_**_  
_Above the crowd_  
_Even if I gotta shout out loud_  
_'Til mine is the only face you see_  
_Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah__**

To help him out, Annalise turned on a spotlight. The sun of light shone directly behind him, making his reddish hair shone like actual fire.

His goggles slipped down and he noticed Kokoro smiling shyly at him, sinking in her seat. He grinned and rhythmically moved forward.

_**If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just**_

_**Walkin' by**_

He showed off dance moves in front of her, including a moonwalk. Then he dropped down, supported by his hands and leaned in close. Kokoro blushed at the close contact. Her silvery-white Gatomon purred.

A fiery black-haired woman and an amazon of one were ready to hit Davis when their husbands stopped them.

**__There's nothin' that I wouldn't do_  
_If it was gettin' you to notice_  
_I'm alive__**

The young musician quickly pulled away, flashing a grin, unaware that Veemon was sneaking behind him, putting a hook on him.

_**All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance will prove**_**_  
_I got whatever it takes_  
_It's a piece of cake__**

"WHOA!"

Annalise strongly pulled on the rope and launched Davis up the air!

_**To stand out**_**_  
_Above the crowd_  
_Even if I gotta shout out loud__**

He flew over the crowd, maximizing his popularity. But the DigiDestineds were surprised and just stared up at him.

"What a spectular performance!" A pixie-haired bluette cried, with her round blue eyes wide.

"…" Kokoro gasped in disbelief.

Davis steered around, flying straight to her…

_**'Til mine is the only face you see**_**_  
_Gonna stand out_  
_Stand out, hey_  
_Stand out!_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_  
_Stand out!_  
_Hmph!__**

She stretched her hand out and he reached out…only to narrowly miss. He cursed, cuffing his hand

**__'Til mine's the only face you see_  
_Gonna stand out_  
_'Til you notice me__**

The hook slipped off his shirt and he fell onto the stage, luckily caught by Annalise.

_"The winner of the 'Sunna Honour' talent show is…**Davis Motomiya!"**_

Davis froze. Annalise laughed for joy and hugged him. Anya got near and patted Davis on the back. Annalise grabbed her hand and pulled her in the hugging.

Davis basked in the hug. The embrace was warm and comfortingly. He swore he never had a hug like this, even from his own family, but little did he knew…


	3. Kiss The Girl, Davis!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or the songs 'Kiss the Girl' by Ashley Tisdale from the Little Mermaid. All credits go to Ashley Tisdale and Disney. I own only my OCs.

* * *

After the show, Davis received great praise from every person who crossed his way. Well, apart from…

"Davis!"

Davis looked to where the DigiDestineds, advancing hurriedly and angrily towards him. He knew he was in trouble again. _Big trouble._

"What the hell were you thinking, pulling a stupid stunt like that?" Tai demanded hotly.

"I-" Davis tried to speak but his 'friends' kept throwing harsh words at him.

"You totally humiliated me!" Kari accused. Davis looked at her confusedly. How can he humiliate her? He didn't pay any attention to her!

"How pitiful to show off to Kari!" Yolei retorted.

"This talent show is supposed to be Matt's big break and you ruined it!" TK shouted out.

Matt advanced to him, looking incredibly angry. "You really tested my patience this time, you little-"

"Hey!" Annalise appeared right in between Davis and Matt, protectively shielding Davis in a defensive stance. Her pretty face was creased with anger also, directed at the group she was facing. "Leave him alone! He won fair and square because he's a better performer than you! Nothing disgusts me worse than a sore loser!"

"Stay out of this." Matt put his hands on her arms in an attempt to move her aside. "This is between me and- ah!"

Annalise strongly grabbed his hands and twisted his arms behind his back, bringing him into a world of pain. She released him after a minute, letting him drop down.

"That's for being a pathetic bully!" She told him harshly. Then she turned her burning gaze at his friends, her balled-up hands on her cocked, shapely hips. "Anyone else has something to say?"

But she frightened the 'fearless' DigiDestineds so much, they were too scared to speak! Well, Tai managed to muster a little courage.

"We're only showing him tough love."

He was immediately met with a mad face with those burning eyes up close, burning with fire. "That wasn't tough love, that was bullying!" She scared him more with a shaking fist. "You wanna know how _I_ handle bullies?"

When she was getting ready to swing a punch, she froze mid-way when Davis cut in between her and Tai.

"Annalise, leave him alone!"

"Huh?" was the intelligent word that Tai and Annalise uttered.

"Don't get into a fight over me!" Davis begged. He honestly doesn't want any fighting among his friends, even the ones who don't see it that way. He cared about them too much.

Annalise put down her fist, looking sheepish. Tai had the same look on himself. They even both chuckled nervously.

Davis took the opportunity to flash a grin and held out a friendly hand. "No hard feelings, huh guys?"

But then Tai slapped his hand away. That hurt him…a lot.

"No hard feelings?" His 'idol' hissed.

"How can you be so stupid?!" Sora spat out.

"You just noticed his lack of brains now?" Joe questioned rudely.

"I bed your pardon!" Anya stepped, utterly appalled by the rudeness and insincerity of the DigiDestineds. She was harsher than Annalise to them, poking hard at Joe, making him stumble backwards. "You lot are the most awful I ever encountered! Davis is a great chap and deserves better than you!"

"You won't be saying that when you get to know him." Izzy sneered.

"Yeah, he's nothing but trouble." Tai agreed.

This time, Davis snapped.

He walked up right in front his so-called 'friends', staring impassively at Tai. "If I'm nothing but trouble for you…then maybe…" He slipped his goggles off his head and headed them back to their original owner. "…I should just leave."

Dumbfounded, Tai took back his goggles but didn't say anything. No one did. They just let Davis walk away…

"Davis?" Ken asked, just coming up from around the corner. But Davis walked right pass him. Ken turned to his friends, who were looking conflicted. He knew something went bad…at the cost of a friend.

* * *

"Forget about them." Annalise told Davis softly, rubbing his shoulders. "They're not worth your time."

"The only reason they put up with me is because I hold the crest of Courage, Friendship and Miracles and they need that." Davis moped. He knew he had to set his old friends straight but it was hard to walk away from everything he knew.

"Triple threat."

"Then you are most definitely better than them." Anya quipped.

Davis abruptly stopped and turned to the two overly affectionate girls. "_No one_ has _ever_ this madly nice to me! But why? I'm _nothing_ special!"

Annalise grasped his shoulder and hooked him in for a lesson. "Davis, we mean it. No one is perfect, but no one has the right to be so obnoxious and cruel to someone else. If they are supposed to be heroes, then they're setting a terrible example."

"Absolutely." Anya said, caressing his cheek.

Annalise wrapped herself around his shoulders. Quartz wrapped her ears around her and Davis. Helena propped herself in Anya's arm. Veemon hugged his partner's legs. That familiar warmth came over them again…

Then the hug broke apart and the new gang of friends walked off. Annalise started talking with Davis about their mutual love for soccer.

"Hey!"

The group turned around, seeing a silvery-white Gatomon running on all fours towards them, followed by Kokoro.

"Cleo!" Kokoro called, chasing her lively Gatomon. Cleo the Gatomon stopped and went behind her legs, just as she skidded to a halt, her eyes locked onto Davis's and started blushing like mad, shyly covering her mouth from her sleeve.

Davis blushed too. "H…Hn…" Annalise patted him hard on the back, forcing the word out of his mouth. "Hi!"

"…Hello."

Davis and Kokoro just shared each other's eyes. They found comfort and confidence in their silent staring. Annalise couldn't help but go _'aw…!'_ Anya decided the two deserved some privacy and so, walked off, dragging Annalise by the hair, ignoring the 'Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!'

"So…You're a DigiDestined?" Davis asked just to break the silence. And to hear her harmonic voice.

Kokoro giggled. "I believe so. I do have a Digimon."

Cleo popped her head out from behind Kokoro's legs and winked at Veemon. Veemon blushed and goofily smiled.

"So, uh…" Davis struggled with his words. "Do you…wanna…take a walk?"

Kokoro blushed. "I would like that very much."

They walked off together, shyly sharing glances.

"So what brought you to the talent show?"

"Mina is friends with my cousin's wife. She begged me to enter just to entertain."

From behind a tree, Anya, Annalise, Helena and Quartz watched the lovestruck kids. Well…Anya, Helena and Quartz were. Annalise was rubbing her sore ponytail after Anya's painful pulling.

"Aw…" The Digimon cooed.

"Ow…" Annalise moaned.  
"Oh, quit your whining." Anya scolded.

Annalise let her ponytail go and turned her attention to Davis and Kokoro.

"The suspense is killing me!" Anya said impatiently, eyeing the young couple like a hawk, especially when possessing sharp eyes.

"Didn't your mother tell you spying that is rude?" Annalise teased.

"Yes, but I cannot help it. I want them to snog!"

"Leave them alone, Anya!"

"Oh hush!"

"We can't force them to kiss. If we're gonna get involved, we might as well create the perfect mood for them."

**{**Cue _Kiss the Girl _from by Ashley Tisdale 'The Little Mermaid'**}**

Veemon grabbed hold of Kokoro's guitar and started playing. Quartz, Helena and Cleo lined up and started singing.

Quartz/Helena/Cleo: _**Ohhhhhh  
Kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
**_

Annalise leaned against the tree in a laidback manner, gazing at the couple. Davis and Kokoro were acting shy and coy as they walked through showers of cherry blossoms.

Annalise: _**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
but there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
you wanna kiss the girl  
**_

Anya pushed Annalise aide for her turn, trying to speed up to get to the action.

Anya: _**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she want you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
**_

Quartz/Helena/Cleo: _**Kiss the girl…**_

Annalise/Anya: _**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my!  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad?  
It's such a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

Quartz/Helena/Cleo:_** Kiss the girl…**_

Annalise:_** Now's your moment  
Floating in the blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
**_Annalise: _**She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl  
**_

Davis was unsure wherever or not to kiss Kokoro. He had a strong connection with her but he only knew her for a day!

Quartz/Helena/Cleo: _**Kiss the girl…**_

Annalise/Anya: _**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my!  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad?  
It's such a shame too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl**_

**_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_**  
**_Don't be scared_**  
**_You gotta be prepared_**  
**_Go on and kiss the girl_**  
**_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_**  
**_Don't stop now_**  
**_Don't try to hide it how_**

The song encouraged Davis. He gazed at Kokoro with more confidence, gazing into her eyes.

Annalise: _**You wanna kiss the girl  
**_

Anya:_** Go on and kiss the girl  
**_

Quartz/Helena/Cleo: _**Kiss the girl…  
**_

Anya: _**Ohhhhhh  
**_

Quartz/Helena/Cleo: _**Kiss the girl…  
Kiss the girl…**_

Annalise: _**La la la la, la la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

Quartz/Helena/Cleo: _**Kiss the girl…  
La la la la, la la la la  
Go on and  
**_

Quartz: _**(**__whisper__**) Kiss the girl  
**_

Davis and Kokoro began to lean in, their hands tenderly grasping their partner's biceps.

Annalise: _**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my!**_

Anya:_** My….!  
**_

Annalise: _**Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

Annalise: _**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad?  
It's such a shame, too bad  
**_

Anya: _**You're gonna miss the girl!  
**_

Their lips were slowly closing in…

Annalise: _**La la la la, La la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl  
**_

Anya: _**Go on and kiss that girl!**_

Annalise: _**La la la la, La la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

Anya: _**Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl**_

Quartz/Helena/Cleo: _**Kiss the girl…**_

Annalise/Anya: _**Go on and kiss the girl!**_

Almost there…

* * *

"_HIYAH!"_

"Ah!" Davis and Kokoro broke apart, startled by the sudden yell.

"Blast it!" Anya snapped, slapping her hand on the tree. Annalise laughed at her petty outburst.

"What was that?" Davis exclaimed, both taken aback and annoyed that his first kiss got interrupted.

"_AAAAIIIIII!"_

"It sounds like someone is fighting." Kokoro said.

Then suddenly a flash of black, red, white, orange and yellow came shooting out, colliding into the trees. The blackness vanished.

Veemon identified the orange flash. "A Coronamon!"

The Coronamon was dizzy after hitting the tree. Her head was swaying and swirls were in her eyes.

The red and white flash turned out to be a little girl. She was the average height and built for a 10 year old, with shoulder-length tan-coloured hair that flicks upwards at the tips, dark-blue eyes, and slightly light-fair skin. She neatly wore a white dress-shirt with red cuffs, red collar and three red buttons on the front, practical black biker-shorts underneath her red skirt, black shoes with white socks, a yellow butterfly-shaped hairclip to the left side of her hair, and a yellow bracelet on her left wrist. A Kendo shinai was in her hand also.

"Oh my!" Kokoro rushed over to the little girl.

Davis followed. Annalise, Anya and the Digimon ran out of their hiding place to help.

"Is she hurt?" Davis asked.

Then the girl sat up, alarmed and whacked him hard on the head with her staff.

"Ow!"

The small girl realized her mistake, so she stood up and bowed apologetically low. "_Gomen nasai._"

"It's ok." Davis said, though he was dizzy from the hit.

"Who are you? What happened to you?" Kokoro asked in concern.

"My name is Lorraine Suto."

"But everyone calls her Lori and I'm Atsuko!" The Coronamon introduced cheerfully as she cut in between Lori and Kokoro.

Lori groaned and pushed Atsuko away. But before she could explain why she was hurled through the air, a shadow loomed dangerously over them. The group tensed. A shadow made the shadow, but it took a physical form. It came close, but Annalise punched it, forcing it back, screaming in pain.

"Scramble!" She cried.

The group didn't need to be told twice to run fast.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Anya exclaimed.

"Not a Digimon, that's for sure!" Davis retorted.

They ran to the bridge, only to be cut off halfway by the shadow creature. The thing came too fast to see or to even avoid. It circled the kids, entrapping them. Lori swung her staff, trying to make a hit, only to get a black shadow wrapped around her ankle, carrying her up.

"Ai-yahhhh!" She screamed while she dangled upside-down. But then she stopped her screaming when she realized the creature was hanging her over the river. The sight of rushing water caused her to freeze in fear.

"Lori!" Atsuko shrieked.

"Hang on, I got ya!" Davis, on impulsive, ran forward and jumped off the bridge, soaring high, grabbing Lori and tumbled down onto the ground. Lori was shaking fearfully in Davis's arms. He stood up, picking her up with him. "Hey! Go pick on someone your own size!"

The shadow creature lunged to for him…

"Davis!" Kokoro cried.

A shrill roar ripped the air, followed by a yellow flash. In a series of yellow slashes, the creature back down until it dissolved.

The yellow flash came in front of Davis, revealing to be the leopard girl who was kind to him today. But when she took a step forward, Annalise quickly cut in between them, stanced protectively and aggressively.

Davis grabbed her arm to stop her from attacking the cat. "Wait, Annalise! She's a friend."

"Friend? She's a cat that looks like my mom but way younger!"

The leopardess wasn't any way threatened; she was amused by Annalise's quirky antics. She giggled. "Oh, Annalise, you hadn't changed a bit…"

"Huh?" Annalise quipped her head to her, her ponytail leaping over her shoulder to lay down her front. "Do I know you?"

"Davis!"

Davis looked and saw…

"Jun?"

His sister was in her green sailor fuku and she looked as surprised as he was.

"Davis…do you know this catwoman?"

"No." Brown eyes narrowed determinedly. So he strutted over to the leopardess, demanding answers to his questions. "Who are you? How do you know me and my sister? And what that thing?!"

The leopardess calmly grasped his shoulder tenderly. "You'll know soon. But it's not safe here." Her hand moved down to his arm. "Come on."

She pulled him with her as she hurried, grabbing Jun too. But then she turned back to Davis's new friends and beckoned them to follow. Although suspicious, they followed their new friend.

"Where are we going, Davish?" Veemon asked as they were led down an empty street called Youta Street, nothing but whistling wind and flying pieces of paper.

Davis looked around, finding a strange feeling about the place. "I don't know…"

They made a turn, coming into a new alley.

"Why are we in an alley?" He questioned.

The catwoman pointed to a wall, which made him pull a face.

"You want me to go through a wall?" He deadpanned.

"This is getting silly." Jun pouted.

"I'm strong, not Superman strong." Annalise said, doubtful.

"I just the bloody truth to this madness!" Anya outraged.

But Davis took another look at the wall. He noticed a small golden sun pattern in the pale-yellow bricks. His instincts were telling him to run forward. So he did.

"Davis!" He heard the girls screamed but he kept running, eyes tightly shut.

He felt a rush over him and his feet met new ground. Coming to a stop, he opened his eyes and realized he was in a new environment! The new place was not an alley like the one he was in just a second ago. It was a beautiful street with a light-coloured path, crisp golden leaves dancing in the breeze.

"Whoa…I went through a wall!"

"Wait for me!" Veemon hopped through, flying through and caught by his partner. The duo laughed together.

Then Annalise with Quartz in her arms, Anya holding Helena, and Kokoro clutching Cleo came rushing in. A squealing Atsuko suddenly burst out, chased by Lori, accidentally colliding into the kids and causing a crash. The kids laid in a heap, limbs tangled, making painful moans and groans. Davis grimaced, turning his head, only to meet up and personal with Kokoro, the tips of their noses touching. Kokoro stared up at him, blushing. He blushed more furiously and quickly untangled himself and the others.

"S-Sorry." He said nervously as he helped Kokoro up.

The golden-haired beauty got up in one steady push of a slender leg. Her hip tapped Davis's side as she straightened up. The second their eyes met, they didn't break contact…

…Until a cough from interrupted them, bringing them back to reality. They blushed and immediately turned away.

The leopardess, with Jun under her arm, was gazing adoringly at Davis and the girls. Her smile got too wide for her face. Then she shook her head and started leading the kids down the path to who knows where.


	4. Davis Can't Wait to be King

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or the songs 'I Can't Wait to be King' from The Lion King. All credits go to Disney and the record companies. I own only my OCs.

* * *

The leopardess led the kids down a path. The kids found themselves in a city square. The square was damaged, with cracked stone paths, broken buildings, no sight of nature and people wandering around like ghosts.

"This looks like a warzone." Annalise commented.

Davis felt uncomfortable with a load of stares piercing at him. "I don't like the way everyone's looking at me."

"You're not the only one." Jun said, also getting stared at.

They passed more buildings, coming into a new place…a city! But it was broken down. Also, there was what seemed to be a battlefield just outside the city.

"Leopera!"

Davis looked up and saw a girl running towards them in a hurry. She had the biggest blue eyes he ever seen. They were royal-blue and very expressive. She also had long sunny orange hair in a braid falling down her entire body ending with a fluffy tip and a spiky fringe with a tall strand stubbornly sticking up. Her skin was coloured as rich vanilla. She wore a cream-coloured turtleneck with yellow feathery-like cuffs, yellow puffy shorts, white/red-striped socks and red shoes with yellow duck feet prints on the front.

The girl flew into the leopardess's arms, hugging her tightly. Then she saw Davis and Jun.

"Davis! Jun!" She jumped at them, hugging them closely. "I miss you so much!"

Davis lifted her off of him and stared at her bewilderedly. "Who are you? And how do you know me?"

She blinked down at him. "It's me…Ahiru…your sister."

"Sister?" Kokoro, Cleo, Lori, Atsuko, Annalise, Quartz, Anya and Helena all gasped.

"Sister?" Veemon repeated.

"Sister?!" Jun gawked.

"I already have a sister!" Davis exclaimed, placing Ahiru down.

"I'm both your little sister!" She shouted back.

The leopardess pulled Ahiru back. "Ahiru, they don't remember you."

"But Leopera…"

"Come on," Leopera pulled her away and beckoned the others to follow her.

They did and she led them deeper in the city. A strange feeling washed over them as they looked around the place they passed through. It was as if they've been here before…

Then Leopera and Ahiru stopped, both were staring at something. The kids looked from behind and saw that there were on a hill instead, in the middle of a battlefield. Leopera and Ahiru were staring intensely at something on the ground. The kids looked. There, on burnt ashy earth, was a round amulet of pure gold, detailed with wavy markings that were designed to be sunrays and a long, gold chain. They marvelled at its beauty.

And then the amulet glinted and so did Davis's eyes. As well as Jun's, Kokoro's, Lori's, Annalise's, and Anya's. The kids went rigid as their minds were flooded with visions…

* * *

They saw the city before the hit of damage. They saw an overview of it, discovering it was only part of a glorious kingdom, bathing in golden sunlight. People were just as glorious. They were happy and lived together in harmony. Nature intertwined with the buildings, a beautiful sight.

Down below, the people turned their heads from the marketplace offers at the joyful laughs coming up. A small boy was running through the narrow street, followed by young girls. The children were dawned with smiles as they ran pass.

The boy was young, about four years old but was a bundle of hyper-energy. He had short spiky hair in a soft and rich maroon colour, honey-tanned skin that shone like gold in the light and bright dark-brown eyes. He was dressed up in a white long-sleeved with a soft-blue vest on top, long dark-red shorts, gold boots, gold wristbands on his wrists, and a gold band around his head.

He was holding hands with a girl of the same age, pulling her with him. She was very pretty for a toddler. She possessed curly golden-blonde hair with a pink bow tied at the back, twinkling teal-green eyes, incredibly soft light-tanned skin, and wore a white sundress with lacy straps and a tiny pink bow in the centre of the neckline, pink bloomers with frilly ends under the dress, a lavender sash tied around her waist into a bow at the back and white slippers.

Running fast beside them was a girl older than the two, at 7 years. She was tomboyishly pretty, with long jet-black hair in a high ponytail flying behind her like a flag, decorated with red roses and pink ribbons, light-auburn eyes burning with activeness, healthy fair skin, and a big smile on her face. She wore a dark-blue shirt that was cropped so it bared her fit stomach, dark-blue pants, red slippers, red wraps on her arms and a pair of red/black headphones around her neck.

She was pulling another girl of the same age by the hand, like the prince was doing to his best friend. She looked very smart. She had short bushy dark-brown hair with a purple hairband and yellow feathers within her hair, sharp dark-green eyes with long lashes, and pale skin which brought out her red lips. She also had purple square-lensed glasses on her face and was wearing a tangerine-coloured sleeveless dress, pale-yellow gloves, blue boots, and a purple bag.

The fourth girl was being carried on Anya's back, due to being a year old. She was adorable with a small and baby-plump body, big dark-blue eyes, soft light-fair skin, boy-short scruffy tannish hair, and wore a long red dress with white panties and footies.

"Get back here!" A distant voice called.

The little kids snickered, running even faster to lose whoever was shouting after them.

But then their path to escape was cut by something.

"Gotcha!"

"Ah, Leop!" The boy whined.

"No buts, Davis!" 'Leop' sternly putted. She was a young leopardess girl, older than the two elder girls, wearing a pretty lilac dress that flared out from under the chest has thin straps, a matching hairband pushing her long navy hair back, and a gold tiara across her forehead.

"You idiot, it's not allowed for a pipsqueak like you to run away from the palace!" His sister scolded loudly. She had spikey magenta hair cut short, dark-brown eyes, and pinkish fair skin. She was wearing a light-pink shirt decorated with a pink iridescent-sequined zigzag pattern across the middle, matching light-pink pants, a light-pink/red-striped hairband on her head, and red shiny sneaker-like shoes with yellow hearts on the heels.

"I'm not a pipsqueak, Jun!"

"Yes you are!"

"Knock it off, you two." Leop scolded, flicking her fingers on their foreheads, making them whine.

"Leopera…" The two whined.

The leoperdess held her head up. "I'm your big sister. It's my job to look after my baby brother and sisters and keep you from killing each other."

"Says who?" Davis questioned.

"Your mother, the queen."

"I'm gonna be queen! I'm the oldest!" Jun announced.

"I wanna be king of Sola!" Davis protested.

"I wanna be a princess!" A little girl, with a long braid with a light-blue bow, exclaimed while holding onto Leop's hand. Her braided hair was orange, her eyes were big and blue, and her skin was fair. She was dressed up in a yellow dress with a big skirt, a light-blue petticoat of ruffles underneath, a light-blue belt sash at waist with bow at back, short puffy sleeves with a light-blue bow tied at front, white socks with yellow bows and light-blue shoes.

"Princess Ahiru, you _are_ alreadya princess." Anya corrected.

Ahiru blushed. "Oh, right."

"With attitudes like that, you're shaping up to be pretty lousy rulers." Leopera told her brother and sister.

Davis scoffed. "Not the way _I_ see it!"

**{**Cue _I Can't Wait to be King _from 'The Lion King'**}**

He took a jump and the background became more jazzy. He approached his sisters, chest puffed out, acting all high and mighty.

Davis: _**I'm gonna be a mighty king**_

_**So enemies, beware!**_

Leopera smirked.

Leopera: _**Well, I've never seen a king of beasts**_

_**With quite so little hair**_

She picked a piece of hair from his head, making him glare at her. She teasingly smirked back.

Davis: _**I'm gonna be the main event**_

_**Like no king was before**_

_**I'm brushing up on lookin' down**_

_**I'm working on my ROAR!**_

"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing." Jun dryly quoted, folding her arms and frowning at her brother.

_**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**_

"You've rather a long way to go, pipsqueak, if you think-" Jun started, but she got cut off by more of her younger brother's singing.

Davis: _**No one saying, 'Do this'**_

"Now listen here, buster-" While Jun was trying to tell him off, Annalise and Anya were making funny faces behind her back and pretended to be innocent when Jun turned around to them.

Leopera shook her head amusedly and Ahiru giggled.

Annalise/Anya: _**No one saying, 'Be there'**_

This time, Davis and Lori were making fun of Jun behind her back. Kokoro was too nice and polite to mock a princess.

Jun stomped her foot. "What I meant was-"

Davis: _**No one saying, 'Stop that!'**_

And then Annalise and Anya resumed making faces at her back.

"What you don't realize-"

Kokoro: _**No one saying, 'See here…'**_

Then the five ran off again, leaving an angry princess behind.

Jun: _Now see here!_

Davis: _**Free to run around all day!**_

"Well, that's definitely out." Leopera commented.

Davis/Kokoro/Annalise/Anya: _**Free to do it all my way!**_

Lori: _**Yah!**_

They ran fast, but they weren't fast enough to out run a leopard.

Leopera stood in front of Davis, looking down at him as he gave a toothy grin. She softened her stern stare.

Leopera: _**I think it's time that you and I**_

_**Arranged a heart to heart**_

But then Davis ran around her.

Davis: _**Kings don't need advice**_

_**From annoying sisters for a start**_

Meanwhile, Jun climbed up a tree and stood on a branch so she was able to see her brother and his friends. She frowned and crossed her arms again.

Jun: _**If this is where the monarchy is headed,**_

_**Count me out!**_

_**Out of service, out of Sola?!**_

_**I wouldn't hang about!**_

"Ah!" She suddenly screamed when the branch snapped and she fell.

Leopera ran over and caught her falling.

Leopera: _**This is getting wildly out of wing…**_

Davis: _**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**_

The five kids danced as they run around while Davis's sisters chased after them.

Davis: _**Everybody look left**_

The young prince and his friends made a sudden left, taking his sister off balance.

_**Everybody look right**_

And then he went right.

_**Everywhere you look I'm...**_

_**Standin' in the spotlight!**_

"_Not yet!"_

Leopera had to cover her sensitive ears when Jun screamed.

Kokoro/Annalise/Anya: _**Let every creature go for broke and sing**_

_**Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing**_

_**It's gonna be King Davis's finest fling**_

Davis climbed to the top of a wall, the sun shining behind him while his friends sang from below.

Davis: _**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**_

_**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**_

_**Oh, I just can't wait... **_

_**To be king!**_

He kicked his leg, accidentally throwing off his balance. He screamed as he fell off the high walll.

"_Davis!"_

But fortunately, someone caught him with big, strong arms.

Davis grinned at the man who saved him. "Hiya dad!"

His father frowned. He had the same looks as his son and wore regal blue clothes with swords on his hips.

Then Davis was plucked out of his father's arms by another pair of arms. Ones with gentle moves and soft skin.

"Oh, my baby…" His mother cooed, making him laugh and caused her to smile. She was an extremely beautiful woman. She was fair-skinned with red lips, big royal-blue eyes that expressed so many emotions, and bright orange hair falling all the way down her back to her ankles. Cowlicked fringes at the right side of her angular face were pulled back and tucked in, complete with a delicate golden crown with a topaz in the middle, surrounded by smaller pieces, appearing like a sun. Her figure was wonderfully curvaceous and the dress she wore was simply enhanced her beauty. The top was red and long-sleeved with her collarbone showing under a cutout on the front, while the ballgown-skirt was a spottless white cascade of ruffles, with simple red flats peeping out from underneath. A pair of gold earrings in swirly flames frame the sides of her face and the amulet hung from around her neck on a long chain.

"And how are my girls?" Davis's father turned his frown upside down and opened his arms to Leopera, Jun and Ahiru. The three girls ran forward and hugged him.

"Your majesty." Annalise, Anya, Kokoro and Lori bowed before the queen and her consort.

The queen nodded kindly and then hugged her son, the happy little boy laughing gleefully…

* * *

The kids came back to reality with sharp intakes of air and heavy gasps.

Davis took it hard. He was shocked. He was a prince…he had friends…he had a happy family…a perfect life…how did it seemed like a lifetime of neglect?

"What happened?" Jun asked timidly, just as shocked as her brother.

Leopera's lips quivered. "The Era of the Black Sun happened. 10 years ago, the sun turned black and shadows begun attacking Sola."

"Sola?"

"The kingdom. It means 'sun'."

Then the kids winced, holding their heads as another flashback overtook their minds…

* * *

It was a typical sunny day in Sola. In a field, Davis and his four girls for best friends ran around, laughing and got into a dog pile with Davis at the bottom. They kept on laughing.

But something was wrong.

They stopped laughing when they noticed a shadow looming over them. They looked around. The entire kingdom was getting coated in a huge shadow.

The sun was turning black.

The people turned to panic running around like crazy. The prince and his friends were starting to feel scared.

"Davis!"

Davis looked and saw his eldest sister running towards him. "Leopie!"

Leopera took him and the girls back into the city, overcrowded with screaming citzens. The once happy kingdom was in total chaos.

The rest of his family were in the sqaure. He was reunited with his other sisters while his mother was trying to calm the crowd but no avail.

"Everyone, please, calm down. I know this is scary for all of you but if you could just calm down. Please-"

Her husband figured they needed a different way. _**"SHUUUT ITTTT!"**_

At once, the citzens stopped.

"Thank you, dear. Now-"

But the people screamed when shadows suddenly moved and started advancing on them. The queen ran out and held out her amulet, letting out a blinding light. The black creatures dissolved at once.

"This is all my fault." Leopera dropped to her knees, head hanging down and burying her hands in her face. "I saw this coming. I saw the sun turn black in my vision, I saw the shadow attacking, I saw everything!"

The queen ran over and knelt down in front of Leopera, taking her hands away from her face, making her look at her. "No, honey, its not your fault. You told me and I made precautions with the army. Remember, you're just the messager. Do you understand?"

Leopera nodded vigorously, eyes full with tears.

"Good." The queen mother kissed her daughter's forehead and walked away. She stared off into the crowd, watching every scared face, looking deep in thought. Pretty soon, her face grew grim. "As your queen, I insist that all families and children must evacuate to Japan in the other world."

The people gave out gasps and murmurs. The queen's eyes furrowed a little.

"I demand this for your safety. I promise not to rest until this situation is settled. General Jun-Sun, make sure everyone is gathered and get your children out of here."

Her general nodded. She took her two young sons away from Princess Jun and picked up Lori out from Prince Davis's arms. The baby started crying as she was away from her friends.

"Mama, don't take Lori away!" Davis shouted.

"My dear, its dangerous for a baby to be in a war."

"Come on, little guy." Davis's father picked up his son. Davis saw Annalise, Anya and Kokoro being taken away by their parents. But the V-Hearts started bawling and squirming.

"Daisuke Motomiya, stop that at once!" Masao scolded.

Davis managed to broke free, so did his friends. He snatched Lori from her general-mother and got into a tightly-closed circle with his best friends, back-to-back, staring hard at their parents threatening to break their spirit.

"This is our home! We wanna stay!" Davis declared.

"Sweetie, please. You have to go to Japan where its safe." His mother tried to reason.

But Davis refused to listen. "I WANNA STAY HOME!"

His mother sighed heavily, looking so torn and under stress. Her eyes were already carrying bags. With a heavy heart, she held out her amulet, its golden surface shone with waves of light.

"I'm so sorry, honey."

Davis dropped his rebelling and blinked confusedly at his reflection in the amulet. "Huh?"

The last thing he saw was a flash and then his world went black.

* * *

"So that's explains why I don't remember half of my childhood!" Annalise blurted out.

"I thought it was because your brain got muddled up by your headphones and the hits you get when you play your games." Anya retorted, almost snidely but with a soft and teasing touch.

"Hey, these are my trademark!" Annalise shot at her best friend as she lifted her headphones up. "And I love sports!"

"She whiped my memories out!" Davis exploded, angry at what his mother did to him.

"She blocked your memories." Leopera corrected. "You were so stubborn, she had no choice."

"…what happened afterwards?" Kokoro asked softly.

"Those shadow creatures who attacked you earlier are the ones responsible for the Era of the Black Sun. They don't eat, don't sleep and never stop attacking. Your parents and I worked around the clock just to deal with them. Not even the Golden Army was a match for them." Yet Davis huffed, still angry at the betrayal his parents committeed. She approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Your mother made the most hardest decisions. She gave up everything to protect you."

He showed her his angry face and watery eyes. "Then where is she? Where's mom and dad?"

She fell silent. She looked away from him, hiding her quivering lips with her hand. Her ears flattened down and her eyes poured tears.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I'm afraid they're watching over us now."

"Watching over us, what do you-" Davis choked on his rant, realising what she meant.

Ahiru casted her own watery eyes away, already knowing the terrible truth. Jun gasped and mimicked Leopera by crying and covering her mouth. Annalise, Anya, Kokoro and Lori and their Digimon casted their gazes down.

Veemon carefully touched his shocked partner's hand. Davis was frozen with shock.

"I'm afraid there's no time to grieve." Leopera spoke, although her tone carried some saddness. "Your mother's sacrifice has to finish."

"What…do you...mean?"

"The war was getting too long. The stress was finally getting to mot- your mother. It was bad enough that your father had fallen in battle days earlier. They loved each other so much. So she made the choice to give up her life to be reborn as the sun."

Davis looked up at the shining sun. His eyes didn't turn blind at the burning sight.

"For this war to truly end, the next in line to the throne must wear the amulet and rebuild the kingdom back to its former glory."

"Does that mean me?" Jun asked nervously, absolutely frightened at the thought of rebuilding a kingdom like it was a building.

"No, your mother didn't believe age makes a leader."

"Why can't you pick it up?" Davis questioned. "You know everything. And you're our sister. I remember that."

Leopera smiled but dropped it. "I am not of royal blood. I'm adopted. To wear the Golden Amulet after the end of a reign would mean the beginning of a new one. A new ruler to take after the old."

"So if one of us touches it, we became king?"

"Or queen. A decision must be made."

The bystanders stepped back, leaving the three siblings to look at each other.

"I don't know how to rule a kingdom!" Jun burst out.

"Neither do I!" Davis exclaimed.

"Me too!" Ahira piped.

"Wow, Davish'sh a prince!" Veemon said cheerfully. "Never expected that!"

"Well, that just proves that sometimes you don't know someone as good as you thought." Anya commented.

"But Anya, what of the outcome of this matter?" Helena inquired.

"They're all equally inexperienced." Lori added, watching the three Motomiyas squabble among themselves for a solution.

Kokoro just gazed at the trio, worried for Davis.

Annalise laid a hand on the girl's shoulder, making the blonde turn and stare. The taller girl merely smiled. "Relax. Let them figure it out for themselves."

Eventually, the three Motomiya just stared into one another's eyes for a while and then simultaneously nodded, coming to a silent agreement. They all walked over to the amulet, took a side cornering it, reach out, bent down and picked it up altogether, holding it firmly.

While everyone else was puzzled, the siblings were confident.

Jun nodded. "On 3. 1…"

"2…" Davis followed.

"3!" Ahiru cried and altoghter, they pulled hard on their mother's amulet…and each took a fat triangle piece. Leopera gasped, as did the girls, their Digimon and the crowd that surrounded them.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" An old man from the crowd cried in utter horror. "YOU BROKE THE AMULET!"

But the amulet pieces glowed radiantly like nothing was wrong. Each Motomiya grasped a third of the round amulet.

"Since we all don't know what to do…" Davis started, grinning.

"…we figured we should do it anyway." Jun finished, smiling.

"Together. Not one but the three of us." Ahiru added, beaming.

Everyone fell in silence, stunned and unsure on what to say. Then Leopera broke the silence not by speaking but by kneeling. Then everyone else, including Davis's friends and the Digimon, all bow before the three siblings.

An new era has begun.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Hey, Davis? It's Tai."

"Its _all_ of _us_." Matt butt in, annoyed with Tai for only mentioning himself. Davis's _ex-_friends were standing outside the door of his old home.

"We want to say sorry for the way we acted earlier." Joe confessed.

"Just come out here. Please." Kari pleaded.

The Ken came running up to them, eyes watering. "Guys! The Motomiyas are gone. They left."

"WHAT!?" Yolei shrieked. The DigiDestiends went into panic mode, going crazy of the thought of Davis gone from their lives.

"Let's not exaggerate." TK stepped in, calming everyone. "He probably moved to another apartment or a house. We'll see him in school tomorrow."

* * *

Tomorrow came but Davis's seat was empty. TK and Kari stared at that seat all morning during the roll call. They almost missed their names called. However, TK noticed that Davis's name wasn't menitioned.

"Uh, sir, you forgot Davis." TK called out, holding his arm straight up.

But his teacher shook his head. "No, I didn't. Motomiya is no longer attending this school. I thought you knew, considering he's always around you and Kamiya."

TK's ar snunk down. "Yeah…"

Kari blinked, totally shocked.

"Anyway, kids, we have a new student taking his place. Her name is Kinu Dimon from Cairo, Egypt. Come in, Kinu."

The new girl walked through the door. Every kid in the room gaped at the exotic new addition.

She was a striking, pretty girl with dark-chocolate skin, crimson eyes with thick eyeliner, glittery copper-colored gloss-wearing lips, and luxuriant, short, poker-straight black hair. She looked like a classic Egyptian, especially since her sylphlike body was adorned in a white tube-top with a yellow/dark-red/turquoise beaded, inch-wide neckline, a chunky gold belt over her hips, a beige miniskirt, and golden gladiator sandals. She had a ton of accessories, consisting of big gold earrings, a golden armband on her right arm, two gold bangles on each wrist, a gold ring with a ruby, a thick-strap choker in gold with a ruby in the center, a beige bag which hangs at her side with the strap going across her chest, and a beige braided headband made out of leather on her head.

Kinu grinned. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm so glad to be here."

"Go take the empty seat in the back."

She nodded at her new teacher and walked, _sashayed_ over to her new seat, all eyes on her until the lesson begun. Kari and TK kept watching her, finding something about her, something that could not be described. They watched her set her bag down, getting out her books, notebook and pen, and gripped something in her hand.

A gold D-3 with red grips.

"A D-3!" TK hissed.

Kari blinked again, almost not believing what she was seeing. "She's a DigiDestiend?"  
"And on such great timing."

Then Kinu looked up and innocently smiled at them, waving her D-3 in her hand. "Hi there. Looking at this?"


	5. Leopera Shows the Circle of Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, Princess Tutu or the song 'The Circle of Life' by Elton John. All credits go to Disney and the record companies. I own only my OCs.

* * *

While the DigiDesitneds had school that morning, Davis was sound asleep in his new bedroom, he and Veemon blissfully slumbering with warm blankets and fluffy pillows.

The door opening didn't distrub them. Leopera tip-toed in silently, back straight, hands behind, a coy smile playing on her face. She placed her hands flat on the bed, smiling fondly over him.

"Davis…" She whispered, leaning in.

Davis mumbled but didn't wake up.

"Davis…" She tried harder, louder, firmer this time.

He turned on his side, trying to ignore her. She raised an eyebrow amusedly, her mouth twitching in a slight smirk. So she grabbed his nose and waited patiently.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Davis shot up, gasping for air, waking up Veemon rudely in the process.

"Huh, who, what, where?" Veemon questioned.

After calming down, Davis twisted his head around and glared at Leopera. She was trying to fake pure innocence, which was ruined by her amused smirk.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" He screamed at her.

"Good morning to you too." She calmly retorted. She patted his back, gesuring to get up. "Come on, get up. We have a big day ahead of us."

Davis groaned and then noticed her ears. A sudden, familiar urge rushed through him. His hands reached and touched her ears. She allowed him rub her ears, purring in bliss.

"You used to love rubbing my ears." She caressed his face, gazing adoringly. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

Davis thought of a faint memory. "I think I found you in the sqaure. You were scared but I thought you were cool." He remembered the day, when he wandered away from his protective parents and ran into a catgirl who was in a panicked, frightened state. It was impressive that a 1 or 2 year old ended up hugging her like a doll, begging to his parents with puppydog eyes if he can keep her. His father had told she's not a pet and his mother only opened her arms out, engulfing Leopera in her warmth.

"C'mon. We have a big day ahead of us."

She pulled away, dragging him out of bed, much to his mild dismay.

* * *

The sun was shining bright with such new light. The main city was currently in the process of rebuilding, workers labouring themselves in all parts of it.

Down in a garden within the massive, now glowing palace, the three newest rulers sat crosslegged on the ground, eyes following Leopera's every move as she gave a lesson on how to rule a kingdom.

Well, two pairs of eyes were following Leopera. One pair were drooping as someone was threatening to fall asleep. For him, it was like being back at school.

"Davis!" Leopera snapped. Davis awoke straight away with a snort. His adopted sister was giving him a stern look that was softer than the ones his old teachers gave him. "Pay attention. You have 10 years of lessons to catch up."

Davis groaned and his sisers giggled.

"Its gonna take more than 10 years to teach him anything." Jun snickered to her newfound younger sister.

"Jun!" Leopera snapped at her, making the girl blushed in embarrassment. Leopera sighed. "Anyway, we have a lot to do. Your mother taught me everything so I can pass it onto you in case she couldn't."

She voiced sadness at the very mention and rememberance of their mother. Although Jun, Davis and Ahiru were the queen's biological children, her adopted daughter had a much closer relationship with her in her kids' absence. Leopera understood what Nori had to do.

"I'll teach you everything. I'll prepare you for what your ancestors' world has to offer." Then she threw her hand off, slapping a sword, causing it to fly up and she caught it effortlessly. "And I'll prepare you three in the way of the warrior."

The three kids watched her in awe as she posed, sword in hand.

She smirked. "Let's start with mastering the sword, shall we?"

**{**cue _Circle of Life_ by Elton John from 'The Lion King'**}**

She gave each of her students a different sword which she believed suited them. Davis had a katana, Jun had a naginata, and Ahiru had a rapier.

Leopera used a spatha sword, demostrating some amazing moves. The kids marvelled at her display and attempted to copy her, only to fail clumsily. The kids drooped their shoulders and heads, feeling so uncertain about themselves…espiceally Davis.

With a soft smile, their adoptive sister came over to them, coming behind Davis and helping him lift his katana. In his ear, she begun to sing.

Leopera: _**From the day we arrive on the planet**_

_**And blinking step into the sun**_

_**There's more to be seen than can ever be seen**_

_**More to do than can ever be done**_

She pulled away, leaning him holding his katana up properly.

_**Some say, eat or be eaten**_

_**Some say, live and let live**_

_**But, all are agreed as they join the stampede**_

_**You should never take more than you give**_

Back to facing them, Leopera brought her sword down slowly, as did her students. They followed her every move.

_**In the circle of life**_

_**It's the wheel of fortune**_

_**It's the leap by faith**_

_**It's the band of hope**_

_**Till, we find our place**_

_**On the path unwinding**_

_**In the circle**_

_**The circle of life**_

Leopera brought her arms up, the great golden sun shone behind her, making her look like a glorious sun goddess.

_**Some of us fall by the wayside**_

_**And some of us soar to the stars**_

_**And some of us sail through our troubles**_

_**And some have to live with the scars**_

Next, she had them doing stretches before doing anything else.

_**There's far too much to take in here**_

_**More to find than can ever be found**_

_**But the sun rollin' high**_

_**Through the sapphire sky**_

_**Keeps the great and small on the endless round**_

Then she taught them Karate. She swept and kicked her legs furiously, as did her swinging and punching arms. She moved as fast as the wind.

The three kids gawked at her and when they tried to copy her moves, they made fools of themselves and messed up.

_**In the circle of life**_

_**It's the wheel of fortune**_

_**It's the leap by faith**_

_**It's the band of hope**_

_**Till, we find our place**_

_**On the path unwinding, yea**_

_**In the circle**_

_**The circle of life**_

The kids practiced and practiced, sharing a family determination, eventually getting better.

_**In the circle of life**_

_**It's the wheel of fortune**_

_**It's the leap by faith**_

_**It's the band of hope**_

_**Till, we find our place**_

_**On the path unwinding, yea**_

_**In the circle**_

_**The circle of life**_

Leopera smiled widely as her students performed splendidly.

_**On the path unwinding, yeah**_

_**In the circle**_

_**The circle of life**_

She clapped. "That was amazing! Well done."

"Yeah, thanks sis." Davis answered.

Suddenly the leopardess froze with shocked look on her face and she gasped. "Excuse me?"

"I called you sis." Davis shrugged.

"But I'm only taking care of you."

"You're not our nanny. You're our sister."

Leopera slowly smiled loving. She came over to him and kissed his cheek. He blushed and smiled in response, feeling nostalgic.

"Now I remember that Davis is your favourite." Jun commented with a sharp edge in her voice, arms folded.

"I don't favour him." Leopera answered softly.

"You like him more than me!"

"Of course she does! I'm the one who got her into this crazy family!"

As Davis and Jun immediately argued back and forth, Leopera giggled and shook her head while Ahiru laughed.

It was as if the war never happened.

* * *

Davis ran down a gold-yellow paved path, katana strapped on his back and Veemon running aside him. Davis grinned when he spotted the four girls he actually grew up with and their Digimon up ahead.

"Hey Davy!" Annalise called, waving as he caught up.

"How's the high life?" She asked, while Atsuko suddenly pounced on Veemon, followed by Cleo, Quartz and Helena, promoting a friendly wrestling match.

Davis shrugged. "Not so high. I just live in a palace with three sisters and an older one cracking the whip on me."

"Bummer." She teased, eyes closed and rosy lips smiling.

He grinned right back. Then they all went off and explored the building city, fondly remembering the good times they shared before the war.

For the first time in years, he felt completed.

"Davis?" A gentle hand touched his arm. He turned and faced the beautiful, concerned face of Kokoro. "Are you ok? You look distracted."

He turned away. "Its nothing."

But she was persistent. "But it is something."

Knowing that underneath her angelic beauty lies an equally stubborn soul, he sighed and then spoke the truth. "I just wish I can talk to her or dad. Just to clear up my feelings. I love and hate them for everything they'd did to, all to protect me."

She grasped his arm comfortingly. "I'm sure they understood how you feel."

While she gave him comfort, he looked up the sun, eyes not blinded by the sight, watching it descended into a sunset, and then replaced by the moon.

Looking on them, it was like an couple enjoying a romantic moment. Cleo was even rubbing herself against Veemon, making him blush furiously.

"Davy! Koko! Are you coming or what?!" Annalise screamed, forcing Davis and Kokoro to realize their position and they quickly jumped apart, Davis blushing and whistling while Kokoro also blushed and shyly hid her face behind her hands.

"Splendid work on disturbing them, Anna!" Anya berated.

"Shut up, Anya!" Davis shouted, taking Lori's outstretched hand and dragging her and Kokoro away.

"I bed your pardon!" Anya retorted while Annalise burst out laughing. The athlete knew that Davis was only one brave enough to snap back to Anya's fierce mouth.

* * *

The next morning, a huge mass of people showed up in the royal city. Some were pretty excited while some were scared and confused.

Davis stood alongside his sisters on the palace steps, ready to make a royal introduction to the immigrants, the people his mother forced to leave for their safety.

His friends, the girls, Veemon and Digimon, waved at him from the crowd. He waved back. Jun slapped his arm in disapproval and he pouted at her. She glared back, Ahiru giggled and Leopera rolled her eyes amusedly. Standing before the crowd of new citizens, the royal family opened their arms and welcomed the immigrants back to the royal city and Sola. The entire city applauded. After a decade of darkness, light shown again.

Davis, grinning, had his arms wide open, embracing his title as prince, embracing his family, embracing his friends, embracing his new life.


End file.
